Dead Wrong
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [LilyJames] They remember. They remember everything. How they met, fell in love. All their expericences good and bad. Well, they're about to undergo the worst experience that could happen... death.
1. Part One: Lily

**DEAD WRONG**

**By: **AnG3L1c diVa-chan

**Summary:** Lily and James remember. They remember everything. About how they met each other, and how they fell in love. How life just went from dead wrong to right, in a matter of seconds and two kisses. It's about to go dead wrong again. Three-shotter. L/J

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating: **PG-13

**AN: **Hey everyone! This is my first HP fic! Hope you like it! =) Just got into the whole LILYXJAMES thing. Before I was into HERMIONEXGEORGE. I still like em but I like this better =) You might not have noticed me around. That's cuz I'm usually writing ANIME fics =) sooo, if you like them, go visit my little bio and read, read, read =) AND REVIEW! =D Thanks!

**Part One:** _Lily_

I remember my wedding night like it was yesterday. I remember every little detail. I didn't care whether it were that there were 5 petals on the flower to the left and only 4 on the other. I didn't care that it was minuscule like how the treacle tart in the middle dish was slightly smaller than the one on the table to the left. I didn't care. I didn't care at all.

But I did care about him. It was always about him. _Him, him, him, him._

He was my world. My rock. My shelter.

Oh, I remember the first day I met him. He was looking kind of lost. His glasses had slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up. I remember it all.

Then, he saw someone. And his eyes brightened. How they brightened. I didn't know it then but I was in love with him the moment his glasses had entered my vision.

He grinned. I love his grin. So carefree and happy. He hugged someone. Another boy, tall, skinny, but cute. Not as cute as _him,_ of course, but cute all the same.

They high-fived. Then, another boy walked towards them. They grinned in unison. Then promptly walked over to him and grinned again. They picked him up. He yelled. Then they dropped him.

They all laughed.

I remember the first day he noticed me. I didn't love him then, or even remotely liked him. He was arrogant and rude and thought too highly of himself. But… I was in love. Of course I didn't know it. I was only 13.

It was the night of Halloween and I had been there for about 2 years and 2 months.

He ambled up to me when we were just about to sit down and said, in the most conceited tone ever, I might add, "Hi, I'm James Potter. Who are you?" Then he winked. HE WINKED.

I blushed a little. I couldn't help it. He was VERY cute and VERY sure of himself. I might have shivered as well, I can't remember.

"I'm Lily…" I whispered. I was nervous, and couldn't see any of my friends anywhere and this rude boy just comes and talks to me? I remember… I was getting angry.

"But that's none of your business!" Then promptly turned away.

"Lily? That's a pretty name. You're a pretty girl. Bet that's why it fits so well right?" He continued.

I went red. I turned around as quickly as you please and snapped, "Get lost!" Then I saw his grin.

"I'm already lost," he paused and came a little closer. My eyes went wide and I moved away a little. "In you're eyes. You have very pretty eyes. You're a very pretty girl with a very pretty name. Did you know that, Lily?"

"Oh! Lily! There you are!" I sighed in relief. My friends!

I turned back to Potter to snap at him again but he was gone. I shrugged and turned again to my friends.

Emily looked at me with eyes that held a secret. "Guess what everyone says now, Lily! They say," she spoke in hushed tones to everyone leaned in. "They say that _James Potter_, _the James Potter_ fancies you!" Then she squealed.

Then everyone squealed. I snorted. "Yeah, right,"

"Ohmigosh, Lily! Why aren't you happy? _James Potter_…" She sighed off dreamily.

"Everyone _know_s he's got a fantastic body!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"And he's so brilliant! He's on the Quidditch team, and he's the best in every subject!" Then she sighed dreamily as well.

I just rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

I remember. I remember everything. I remember how I hated James Potter. Hated everything about him. But I know now that I loved him all the same.

I sighed, rocking my baby in my arms. Now look at them. A baby! I sighed again.

I remember my wedding again. I remember everything.

I remember how I was so nervous. How everyone was telling me not to be. How James loved me and didn't care one wit if there were enough pasties.

I remember how the night before I didn't catch one wink of sleep because I was too happy murmuring, "I am going to be _Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter," _over and over again.

Well, I also remember the bad things. How I was _so_ angry at James Potter for making little Molly cry.

I remembered how he always, _always _asked me out in the common room, when _everyone_ was there!

I can laugh at those moments now.

My little baby gurgled in his throat and I lightly touched him on the cheek. I watched as his little eyes looked happily at my own. I looked into my own eyes. The same familiar shade of green, the same shape, the same everything.

The door opened.

I looked up hopefully. He was there.

I put the baby on his bed and rose to meet my husband. _Mr. James Potter. _My _husband._ I was _Mrs. James Potter._

Even now, 2 years after, I still couldn't get over it.

"Lily, darling," He murmured and drew me in his arms.

I sighed blissfully and was content to stay like that for the rest of my life.

Then I was transported on a mystical journey back in times that could only be found in memories.

The Christmas of my sixth year, I had developed a tiny, _tiny_ little crush on Potter. I knew it was useless to call him Potter. He would forever be James…

Oh I knew it was _way_ more than a little crush. I had fallen _head over heels_ in love with James Potter. No know knew, of course. That is, until a certain someone took a hold of my diary.

Yep that's right, _James Potter took my diary!_

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured and I was whisked away and quickly as you please from the past into the present, in James' arms. _James Potter. My husband. Because I was Mrs. James Potter. _

I couldn't get enough of that.

"I was just remembering…" I said, looking up at him and almost melted like I did in seventh year but I'll get to that later. His eyes… His eyes… They were a wonderful shade of light brown… Warm and inviting and reminding me so very much of chocolate.

He smiled down at me. He was very much taller than me. Of course I had grown up a bit so it wasn't like Mr. Potter (my _husband!_) towered over me in fifth year anymore. But all the same… a 5'7 like me didn't _quite_ compare with his 6'3.

"About what?" he smiled again and held me tighter.

"I was remembering…" and then I did what I would never had done in my right mind. I pushed away. He looked stunned. "I was remembering how you _took my diary_!"

Of course Mr. Potter (My husband!) here didn't have to memory I had and didn't remember how great an actress I was.

He raked a hand through his dark. His deliciously dark hair. Made me want to run a hand through it as well for a moment there.

"Oh, _Lily!_" he sighed exasperated. "That was 5 years ago!"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I was young! I was stupid! I didn't know what I was doing!" He pleaded with me, looking quite desperate, I might add. It was _great _fun!

I frowned.

"Lily," He murmured and came close. Damn him! Damn him for knowing what that did to me.

I went weak in the knees, obviously! Mr. Potter (my **husband!**) over here knew that of course!

He looked at me with his chocolately brown eyes and I stood transfixed.

"You're just doing this to make me feel guilty, aren't you Lily?" he asked coming closer.

I couldn't move. Of course that was what I was doing! Damn him… he knew me like a book.

"Don't you think that deserves some kind of punishment, Lily, darling?" He approached slowly. I saw the menacing twinkle in his eyes.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He grinned and I knew I was trapped. Between the wall and Mr. Potter (_my husband!)._

He reached out… and tickled me! He _tickled _me!

Argh, he knew how ticklish I was…

"Ah… James, stop, please!" I said through bursts of laughter.

He grinned. "Never, Lily, darling."

"But James, sweetheart, what if I did _this?"_

And then I captured him in a kiss. He stopped tickling me at once. I always knew he couldn't resist my kisses.

His arms immediately when around my waist and mine around his neck. Everything lay forgotten.

He pressed me against the wall. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him again. I moaned slightly.

A few seconds more and he let go. Breathing heavily, he said, "Damn you Lily, you always get to me."

I grinned. Toying with his tie I pulled him closer. I kissed him lightly. And then broke away all too soon.

"Lily," he whined. I laughed. He joined me and pulled me closer. I was intoxicated by his scent.

That brought me back a few years back when he had read my diary. I remember watching him in horror as he flipped a few pages, engrossed in the book. Then he dropped it like a hot coal.

He looked at me and I knew what he had read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know you already know of this but I just feel like I need to tell you again. You're the only one that knows this diary. I think… I think I'm falling in love with him. You know how he is, diary and I know think I need to tell you this again. But oh my, he just… confuses me so. _

_He makes me feel so… different. He's… unique… he's so… so… I can't help it diary, how am I suppose to describe James Potter in a few paltry sentences._

That much I remember. I didn't need to remember anymore. But I do remember how his eyes held mine for a few seconds and then he broke away.

He's gone. I remember thinking. I remember how I used to think that he might have liked me at one point. Maybe just a little. Now I scared him away.

But then, I remember how he came up to me with a strange look in his eyes.

I remember thinking, I thought I scared him away. Why is he still here?

"Do you mean that, Lily?" he asked, his voice low.

I was in shock. He called me Lily! Before he used to call me Evans. Ever since third year when he told me I was pretty.

"Wha-wha-what?" I answered, all too intelligently.

"I asked if you really meant that," His eyes held mine in a silent question. Well, not so silent anymore.

"I-I-I do…" I couldn't lie to him. After all it was _him_.

He let out a breath of air. I knew it. I knew it. Now he was going to be all embarrassed and all nervous and then he was going to walk away and completely ignore me and then he did something quite unexpected.

I remember this quite clearly because I remember the unusual feeling that unshed tears gave. Yes, I admit it. I was crying because I thought that James Potter (my future husband!) wasn't going to talk to me again.

He drew me into his arms. I was again, in shock.

"Oh, god, Lily. Thank you."

I didn't really remember much after that. Just the sensation of being kissed lovingly and the murmurings of James Potter (**my as-of-now husband!)** explaining everything. Explaing that he had indeed fancied me in third year. That he had fallen in love with me in fourth year. That he would do anything as of the day he saw me on platform 9 and ¾ returning to Hogwarts of my fifth year. And now, that he loved me and wanted me to be his girlfriend.

I was quite dizzy by the time that he even got to the fourth year part.

I sort of cleared up by the girlfriend part but got quite dizzy again when he kissed me _again._

Then it hit me. _I had just been kissed _**twice**_ by _**James Potter (my up-coming HUSBAND)**_ who I had been in love with for a year now._

He held me… and I remembered his scent… of… ok so I didn't remember his scent… I'm quite ashamed of myself but it was a long time ago… and I do remember the overpowering feeling of his arms. But it was a good feeling. A feeling that I never wanted to let go of.

Then I flew back to now.

He was still holding me. He had never let go. His chin was resting on my head with this adorable look on his face. Made me want to kiss him. And I did. Right there on his cheek. Where he had that cute little dimple.

His eyes sprang open (for they were closed) and he smiled at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You just looked so cute," I answered him. And then I kissed him again.

----

SOOOOO how did you like it? My first HP fic! =D sooo happy! Hehe and this is a three shotter. That means two more chappies and then its like done! Hehe, you're probably wondering why this is an angst thing but you'll see! Hehe, thanks to everyone who's going to review =) just a thanks-in-advance. You know that's a song… I think… Maybe I'll put it in…

ANYWAYS =D review please!!


	2. Part Two: James

**DEAD WRONG**

**By: **AnG3L1c diVa-chan

**Summary:** Lily and James remember. They remember everything. About how they met each other, and how they fell in love. How life just went from dead wrong to right, in a matter of seconds and two kisses. It's about to go dead wrong again. Three-shotter. L/J

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating: **PG-13

**AN: **HIIII! This is the next part of DEAD WRONG. They should have an echo when it says that… I wonder if I can install that in my computer… hm… ok… read, read, read, read, review! See that's what you should do =D

**Part Two:** _James_

My arms still around her and a feeling of serenity washed over me. She was the only one who was able to do this to me. A time of peril in a house that no one knew about and I felt peaceful…

Everyone knew Voldemort was on the loose, gaining more and more power. Not everyone knew this, but he was after us. _US, _me and Lily… I don't know why… but if anything happened to her…

I don't know what I would do.

Sirius was going to be our secret-keeper. We performed the Fidelius Charm. I remember how Dumbledore told us that someone close to us might have been the spy and then suggested that he be the secret-keeper instead. I knew he meant well but Sirius was my best friend, and wouldn't I know if he suddenly joined Voldemort's army?

I chose Sirius and Lily agreed. There was nothing Dumbledore could do. That is, the night that they had performed the charm, Sirius persuaded me to choose Peter as the secret-keeper instead.

I didn't want to, obviously, Peter, although one of my best friends, always seemed a little… untrustworthy, but if Sirius thought him the man for the job, I would trust his judgment.

So we made Peter our secret-keeper and Sirius visits us at regular intervals. Remus had taken up a teaching job, however, he was a little apprehensive whether or not headmasters would allow him to teach or not, considering his state.

Now, the only way Voldemort can find out where we are, is if Peter goes out and tells him directly, otherwise he could be staring at us, nose pressed against the window, and wouldn't know we were sitting there!

And I trust Sirius, trusting Peter, so I know we're safe.

I was brought back to reality by Lily kissing my cheek. I turned to her, surprised and asked, "What was that for?"

She smiled and my heart did a flip-flop. "you just looked so cute," she answered and kissed me again.

I smirked. I knew she hated that. She rolled her eyes and I grinned. Then I raked a hand through my hair, which I also knew she hated.

Lily reached up and pinched my nose. "Stop that," she said, smiling.

"Kay," I said in a nasally voice because she was still holding my nose. She grinned and then ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey! How come you're allowed?" I asked, speaking normally for she let go off my nose.

"Because, sweetheart, I'm your _wife_." Lily said, smiling.

I froze. My_ wife_. Lily was my _wife_.

I knew I shouldn't be acting like this but she was my wife, we were wedding legally, and had a 1 year old son named Harry. Even after two years, it's still pretty miraculous.

I remember our wedding. I had fallen into a restless sleep for about 2 hours and then woken up feverishly. You could say that I was nervous.

I was about to get married to the love of my life. The nervous thing? HELL YEAH.

I paced for a good amount of the night. Sirius came up to me around 2 in the morning and hit me with my broomstick.

It didn't get me to sleep, but it helped a bit. I think.

"Now, what are _you_ thinking about?" Lily asked me.

"Why, you of course," I smirked and said, "And you _must_ have been thinking about me, right?"

"Why, how did you know?" she grinned. "I _was_ thinking about you -- where the best spot is to kick you, that is,"

I laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you already know," I grinned, "But then, Lily, darling, we wouldn't be able to have anymore children and Harry would become an only child."

I laughed more at her flush.

She rolled her eyes again. _"Really,_ James, grow up a little why don't you?" Then she pulled out of my embrace and sat on a chair, cuddling little Harry in her arms.

I clutched my heart and fell to the floor in mock agony. "You're leaving me for _him?_" I whispered, pretending to be in great pain.

She did what I wanted; she laughed.

I got up and pulled Lily off the chair. I sat down first and then pulled Lily and Harry onto my lap.

Stroking her hair, I murmured into her ear, "You're wonderful, do you know that? Just _wonderful." _

She leaned into me and sighed, her eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on her face. Her beautiful face…

I remember when I first laid eyes on her. It was in first year; I had just ran through the barrier and was looking nervously at people. I couldn't find Sirius or Remus, anywhere. And then, I saw her.

She was looking as nervous as I felt (because James Potter does _not_ look anything but wonderful) and it was obvious that she didn't know anyone. But then I turned and was spotted by Sirius Black, my best friend. We high-fived and then saw Remus, who was coming towards us. We then set out to him and picked him up. It was easy; Remus was easily the lighter of us three. Then we dropped him when he told us to.

Remus, on the floor, looked up at us with a strange look on his face. Sort of a mix between wonder, disbelief, and shock. Then at the same time, we all laughed. In the next five minutes, we had successfully threw 15 dungbombs at Malfoy and all thoughts of the strange pretty red-headed girl vanished.

Of course, I thought about her everyday afterwards. In third year, at Halloween, I made my way to her. She was about to sit at the table when I approached her.

She was alone, obviously looking for her friends.

I admit, I was a little arrogant then, and I didn't think she liked me very much, but I fancied her and started to flirt.

"Hi, I'm James Potter. Who are you?" then I winked. I almost laughed at the expression on her face. She was shocked, blushed, and then grew angry all at once.

"I'm Lily…" She whispered. I remember my stomach gave an odd flip-flop with she looked at me. Then her eyes narrowed. "But that's none of your business!" and promptly turned away.

I continued. "Lily? That's a pretty name. You're a pretty girl. Bet that's why it fits so well right?"

She went red. "Get lost!" she snapped and then faltered as she saw me grinning.

"I'm already lost," I paused and came a little closer. Her eyes went wide and she moved back a little. I could have laughed. "In you're eyes. You have very pretty eyes. You're a very pretty girl with a very pretty name. Did you know that, Lily?"

She opened her mouth to respond, probably snap again but I noticed a group of girls walking in the entrance and I saw them around Lily a couple times. They were probably her friends. She saw them as well and I heard her give a sigh of relief.

I slipped away quietly, grinning.

Transported back to the present time, with my arms around my _wife_, I noticed that she was crying.

"Lily!" My voice sounded shocked. "Why are you crying? Was it something I did? I'm so sorry, Lily, please don't cry." I hated it when people cried, especially when it was my wife. I tried to make her stop, to make her laugh.

"Lily, darling, do you remember when I took your diary?" This had always been a soft spot for her. She still couldn't believe I did that. And she should remember because we were just talking about it.

Her tears stopped much to my relief. She got up out of my arms. "Of course I remember that! How could you do that, James? That was a complete violation of my privacy!" She was still holding Harry tightly and her face with wet with past shed tears. Her hair was a little mussed and she looked _beautiful._ I couldn't help it. I was heads over heels in love with her. I thought she was beautiful everyday of the week. It didn't matter what she was wearing or how she did her hair.

Lily Evans—_Potter_ would always be beautiful in my eyes.

"I know, Lily," I got up, ran a hand through my hair making her wince. I took Harry from her and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Lily, you don't know how sorry I am," I said softly. "Please don't cry," I looked up at her, pleading with my eyes.

"I won't," her voice was equally soft. "I'm sorry for making you worry. It's just that…" she looked at me, her eyes filling with tears again. I placed the now sleeping Harry in his crib and gathered Lily into my arms.

She cried. "It's just that I'm scared. I'm bloody scared, James. With Voldemort coming after us, what if something happened to you, or to Harry? How am I supposed to live with myself?" she buried her face in my shoulder and continued to cry.

I stroked her hair. "I should be the one to worry Lily, what if _you_ get hurt? What am I supposed to do then? What if he kills you? What if…"

"If I die, James, I want you to look after Harry and to find someone else. You can't live your life alone." Lily looked up at me.

"No." I said, firmly. "I promise to look after Harry, of course, but I will _not_ find someone else. _No one_ can replace you, Lily, and I'm not going to try to." The very fact that she wanted me to make my heart twist.

"Alright…" her mumbled. "and I won't either."

"I wasn't asking you to," I said, feeling sorrow creep into my veins. It was distressing to be talking of such things.

"Come now, we should think of happier things, of happier times," she said and pulled me to the floor. Settling herself in the crook of my arm she smiled.

"Remember when Sirius wanted to be called 'Snuffles'?" she said.

I laughed. "Yeah, I do. He said that he was rather fond of the name and made us call him that."

We spent the entire night talking and laughing about the old times.

"Remember when you and Remus and Sirius and Peter decided to 'accidentally' bump into Filch with the Map so it would be confiscated?"

"And so that future mischief makers will experience the legacy," he added, laughing. "and we lost 50 points for making something so dangerous."

"But when Flitwick saw it, he awarded you 25 points for making something so spectacular!" Lily said, laughing as well.

"Yeah…" Lily looked at me and frowned thoughtfully.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead to mine. "You look so sad." She said softly. "You should go out one day with Sirius and go down to the school and prank Professor McGonagall, or something."

I was touched. She wanted me to do something that she disliked because I was sad! I smiled. "Good idea, you need to come along with us to do the more difficult charms work."

She grinned. "I'm sure you could do it yourselves,"

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" I asked.

"I see you too much," she grinned, "I think it's bad for my health."

"Well, then, we're just going to have to forget about you're health then, aren't we, because I can't stand to be away from you for one second, Lily. _Not one second_." And then I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, to prove my point.

"I know," and then she leaned forward, wanting a kiss. I gave her a kiss… on the forehead.

She pouted and looked adorably at me with the cutest eyes she could muster.

I laughed and kissed her quickly.

"Come on, my Lily Flower," I stood and picked her up, bridal style, "time for bed,"

She smiled softly and lay her head on my chest. In the bedroom, I changed into our pajamas while Lily looked over Harry, cooing at him.

I flopped on the bed staring at the ceiling. Lily joined me and I pulled her close.

"James… what are you thinking of?" she asked me.

"I'm remembering… Do you remember when Sirius got his motorbike? Just after we graduated." He smiled. "That was after you showed him that book on Muggle cars. And then he got obsessed about them."

She laughed quietly. "And then he took it apart, and found out how to make it work,"

"And then he put it back together and tweaked it,"

"so it could fly," We finished together. Then we laughed.

We fell into a deafening silence. Then, I asked something that I didn't think I would ever ask.

"Why did you marry me?"

Lily looked startled. "Why do you ask that?" she said uncomfortably.

"You could do so much better than me," I asked, my voice soft.

"I don't want to do better than you," she said, coming closing and then kissing me softly.

"But you could have." I pressed on, "You've had plenty of boyfriends, why did you choose me?"

"I love you," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you too," then I kissed her.

I remembered when I had first found out that I loved Lily. Lily Evans, back then.

She was sitting under the big tree in the grounds and just sitting all alone, her nose in some book.

Lily looked so lonely and so… so… _studious_ it almost broke my heart.

I shook my head and grinned. It wasn't that she was studying… no… it was that she was alone and looked so beautiful.

But like I said before Lily Evans/Potter would always look beautiful in my eyes.

I flounced (not really _flounced_) up to her and said hi.

She ignored me. Then I _knew_ that I was in love. Strange huh? But when she didn't reply, I felt this strange kind of twisting in my heart and it hurt like HELL.

So I was in love, and asked her out every opportunity I got. Of course she declined but a guy could hope right?

And then, in… sixth year I think, me and Sirius did something to get her mad, well, it was mostly me, but anyways, she chucked a book at me and looked quite horrified afterwards.

I picked up the book and how interesting, it was **MY DIARY** on it in nice big black block letters.

I knew I shouldn't have but curiosity got the better of me. I know, I know, I was in love with her (ever since fourth year) and this wouldn't help me much in the love department of my life.

I flipped a couple pages, looking for a recent entry. And then, BLAM I found one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know you already know of this but I just feel like I need to tell you again. You're the only one that knows this diary. I think… I think I'm falling in love with him. You know how he is, diary and I know think I need to tell you this again. But oh my, he just… confuses me so. _

Oh, who was this she was talking about? I have to admit, I was getting pretty jealous over this mystery guy she was writing about in her diary. But then I read the next couple of lines…

_He makes me feel so… different. He's… unique… he's so… so… I can't help it diary, how am I suppose to describe James Potter in a few paltry sentences._

I dropped the book, sure it was some sick joke just to raise my hopes. I looked at her and her eyes were wide and afraid. And then it hit me. She liked me! She was falling in love with me and I read her diary, totally screwed up her privacy.

She must hate me now, I remember thinking but again, curiosity took me by such force that I walked up to her, trembling and asked her, "Do you mean that, Lily?"

I called her Lily! Oh no… I had only been calling her Evans since third year. What would she think of me?

"Wha-wha-what?" she said shocked.

"I asked if you really meant that,"

"I-I-I do…" she said stammering.

I let out a breath of air. I knew it. I knew it. It was a joke. But then I saw her eyes fill with tears. She was about to cry. This was no joke.

I drew her into my arms. "Oh, god, Lily. Thank you."

Then, I kissed her lovingly and explained everything.

In third year, I told her that I had fancied her. In fourth year, I told her that I had fallen in love with her. When we returned to Hogwarts in our fifth year, I told her that I would have done anything if she had asked. And now… I told her that I loved her and that I would always love her and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend.

And then I kissed her again.

I listened to her soft breathing, as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Lily was everything to me… She was not only my wife, but my best friend (excluding Sirius). She was my confident, my lover, and everything I've ever needed. I knew if it were just me and Lily, I could be happy.

We awoke the next morning and Lily yawned prettily.

"Hey there," I pulled her into my embrace.

"Uck, morning breath," she pushed me away playfully and I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair.

Half an hour later, we were fully awake and drinking coffee. Well, I was drinking coffee, Lily was checking on Harry and she said she'll join me later.

The day went by uneventfully but I had a nagging sense in my gut that something was about to go wrong. Dead wrong.

---

Wow this chapter's long… like 3400 pages… which is nothing to some of you… =S oh well… anyways… next chapter is kinda short compared to this but it's the angsty part to this fic… makes me depressed… oh well… =)

REVIEW PLEASE! =D


	3. Part Three: Finale

**DEAD WRONG**

**By: **AnG3L1c diVa-chan

**Summary:** Lily and James remember. They remember everything. About how they met each other, and how they fell in love. How life just went from dead wrong to right, in a matter of seconds and two kisses. It's about to go dead wrong again. Three-shotter. L/J

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating: **PG-13

**AN: **YEP this is it! The grand finale! =) wow, it's been a long time, huh? Now the angsty part begins! Wow I cried a bit while writing this… hehe =S oh well… OH I forgot!! I didn't put a disclaimer on the other chapters… hehe… kays… here it is…

_Forgive me oh-wondrous JKR! I am but a humble servant, enthralled by your wit and great writing skills. I own nothing and will never own anything. Harry Potter is forever yours oh-great-author! _

How was that huh? A bit on the dramatic side (imagine me bowing to my imaginary JKR shrine) but it does its job =)

**Part Three:** _Finale_

James sat in his chair, reading the _Daily Prophet_. Lily was just putting Harry to sleep.

He watched his wife (his _wife_!) as she entered and he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have found her.

James put his newspaper aside and stood up. He opened his arms and Lily ran into them. They stood there for quite a while, holding each other.

"James… It is true… about Voldemort?" Lily asked, trembling.

"I think so, Dumbledore's spies wouldn't lie." James held his wife tighter and buried his face into her hair.

"I just… I can't help but feel that… something… something's going to happen."

"Shh," James stroked her hair. "Nothing's going to happen."

Lily lifted her face and smiled, shakily. "You must think I'm a big baby," she said.

"Never," James looked into her emerald eyes and made her feel like he was staring into her very soul.

Raising her face a little, Lily smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned to kiss her when… Harry's cries interrupted the peaceful silence.

Lily pulled out of his embrace with an apologetic smile. He smiled back and quickly kissed her lightly.

She hugged him tightly and then walked out of the room to put Harry back to sleep again.

James watched Lily walk out of the room and sighing, blissfully, sank into his chair again. But he wasn't peaceful for long.

James heard steps up to his house and frowned. Was it Sirius, coming for a visit?

Then, he got his answer. The door burst open. It definitely was _not_ Sirius. Eyes widening in realization, he leapt up.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --" James shouted.

Lily looked up with a look of pure panic on her face. She had heard the sound of a door opening. Lily sprang up, clutched her baby in her arms, tightly and stumbled from the room.

She heard a cackle and another shout. Then, the sounds of a duel. And then… the yell of an unforgivable curse. Her eyes filled with tears. A flashing green light, and her soul was incomplete once more.

Now Lily was terrified. She missed James already, she missed him and sobbed that she would never see him again. She wanted to die then and there. But no. She had her baby. Her darling Harry, who would grow up to look just like his father.

The sounds of a high-pitched laugh and _he_ entered the door.

Lily looked at him with eyes wide, full of terror.

He had a pale face with two red eyes and slits for a nose, like on a snake. He opened his mouth and pointed his wand at her baby.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily screamed.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" he hissed

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--" Lily was desperate. She placed her son behind her on a table and pulled her wand out.

Voldemort laughed. With a swish of his wand, and a muttered word, her wand was whisked away. She went down on her knees.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

She looked up in those cold eyes full of disdain. His shrill voice laughed. He raised his wand and with horror Lily could not move. He spoke those words, those unforgivable words and another bright green flash.

Her life was gone, but her soul was complete. She was going to join her love once more.

About an hour later, a large man approached the ruins. He was shaking and looked incredulous.

Stepping into the rubble, he bent and picked up a little bundle of something. Then a great roar was heard and another man (considerably smaller) dropped down from the sky on a motorbike.

He was white, dead white and couldn't believe his eyes. This was Sirius Black. He stared at the rubble. Stared and stared.

"James… Lily…" he murmured. Then he turned and with his cloak, ran it over his eyes. Soon after, he noticed the large giant man.

"Hagrid. Give Harry to me. I'm his godfather. I'll take care of him." He said, shaking.

"Can't. Dumbledore's orders. He said ter bring Harry to him. He needs ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's."

The two argued for a bit but the smaller man backed down. He turned away and stared at the once beautiful house, now turned into debris.

"Take my motorbike. You'll get there faster." He heaved a sigh, "I won't need it anymore."

Hagrid, the larger of the two, took the bike with a moment's hesitation and looked back at Sirius. He nodded and the other man nodded as well before looking at the house again.

And then he did something he had never done before. He broke down and cried. Hagrid, eyes wide, jumped down from the bike and proceeded to comfort the man, patting him on the bike awkwardly.

Finally Sirius shook his head and told Hagrid to go. He wanted to stay for a bit. Hagrid nodded understandingly.

Sirius' eyes filled with tears again. "If I didn't… It's my entire fault… Forgive me… James… Lily…"

A large roar broke the silence of the night and an equally large motorbike landed in front of an old man with a long flowing beard and a woman, who looked strict and serious.

"Hagrid," said the old man. "At last. And where did you get the motorbike?"

"Borrowed it from young Sirius Black." The giant, Hagrid, answered.

The two continued to speak for a bit and Hagrid placed a bundle of cloths in the old man's arms. Then he turned around to look at the house he stood in front of. He took a deep breath and took a step towards number four, on Privet Drive.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

----

OMG… for this chapter… I had to revisit the books to get some information… and I was just reading the fifth one and… Omgosh… I think I like that one the least…

SIRIUS DIES…

I read that part and then the part with Dumbledore and Harry breaking everything in his office and I just started to sob… just… I just cried…

Omgosh… I stopped after I minute or two but… wow… a character in a book causing me so much remorse… I just couldn't believe it…

So, that's that, and now is my cue to ask you how was the story? Wow, it's over… but it was like an overly long one-shot, so w/e…

And if you think it was amazing and wonderful and just simply _brilliant_ you have just made my day.

And if you think it was horrible and stupid and just _bloody_ ridiculous, you wouldn't be, because if you did you would have never made it to the third chapter.

And with that, I am off in search of more tissues while I grieve with Harry about his now dead godfather.

Kays, REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR RIDING THE ANG3L1C DIVA-CHAN EXPRESS! =D


End file.
